Sonic GX: Requiem
by The Amaria Shadow
Summary: Eight years. Eight years has passed since the War of Paradoxes. Now, as promised, the Aelitatrix bearer re-awakens for more fun and adventures with the Dimensional Protection Unit! What will happen? Find out!
1. Ch 0 - Prologue

_**Eight years. Eight years ago, the unthinkable occurred: Amaria fell by the hands of the Amaria Shadow. He was ultimately defeated by the Aelitatrix bearer, Allen Henegan. It's the year 2014, and my story begins once again….**_

_**-Allen Henegan, The Living Paradox**_


	2. Ch 1 - Return With The World

_**It was a quiet day in the City of Amaria. Ever since that fateful day eight years ago, Amaria has had no choice but to stay quiet. No interference with the outside worlds, which was the rule we all had to go by. Across the multiverse, the DPU as well as the citizens of Amaria were falsely accused of interdimensional terrorism on a grand scale, all thanks to President Obama and a few of his counterparts across the cosmos. One wrong move, we'd all be hunted by Obama's assassin team, the Black Jade, who were especially trained to take down ANYONE that came from Amaria. How do I know all of this, you may ask? My name is Sonic, and I am the acting President of the Dimensional Protection Unit….**_

"Hey. Hey, Sonic! Are you listening to me?", a voice rang out, bringing my attention back to my surroundings. I noticed I was sitting in the Presidential Office, looking directly at Royal Advisor Joshua "Jesus" Turner. "Oh, sorry Jesus. I was thinking of something else. Where were we?", I asked. Jesus held a tablet in his hand, tapping the screen in annoyance since he had to repeat everything again for the 4th time today. "As I was saying, Nicole was detecting the crime rate in the other dimensions. As we speak, people are dying left and right, and all the US presidents are making false promises to do anything.", he stated.

I folded my hands and sighed as I stood from my chair and walked over to the window, looking up towards the mountain range where the Henegan Estate sat. Without speaking, Jesus knew exactly what was on my mind. "We miss him too, Sonic. It's been eight years since that DAY. Even with his Curaga spell, some of the DPU was not able to return from the brink of death. Zack was hit the hardest when we lost Elizabith. But, he's doing well now. Engaged to another woman, another Elizabeth. Spelled differently, mind you.", he stated. "And what about Retsu and the others?", I asked. "They are still struggling, but they'll get through it. Little Alicia is always going into Mrs. Hines' garden every day to pick flowers to put at the foot of his bed. She really misses him.", the young man replied. I sighed softly as I continued to stare at the window, not knowing something was looming over the near horizon.

_**Meanwhile, on the outside of the city, an oh-so familiar figure loomed above…**_

"Ugh….quiet….too quiet these days…..GAH, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Everything has been too quiet during the last eight years!", said Dr. Eggman, sitting in the seat of his flying fortress. "But Dr. Eggman, what can be done about this quiet? You know how things go nowadays: the DPU can't leave the city!", Bocoe replied. Decoe and Bokkun nodded in response, getting a low growl of annoyance from Eggman. Ever since Allen fell into a coma and Sonic was placed in the Celestial Office, the majority of his plans came to a standstill. Obama even had a hold of him, making sure he couldn't do anything.

"All of my robots being controlled by the Black Jade and each of them poised to attack on the slightest movement, it's sickening!", Eggman groaned. Bokkun frowned and returned to watching TV, when another familiar face appeared on the screen. "Looks like the Henegan children are going to have another concert tonight, Doctor! Can we go, please?", he asked. Eggman growled and chucked a wrench at the robot's head in sheer annoyance. "You idiot! Weren't you even listening to the slightest thing I just said?!", he exclaimed. "S-Sorry, Dr. Eggman! I just thought that it could be the thing to cheer you up!", Bokkun stated.

Eggman scoffed when the messenger robot said that. But, when he glanced at the TV, a cold grin appeared on his face. "It's not a bad idea….actually, this is the perfect opportunity to stir up some trouble! Fire up the engines, boys and direct a course to the city!", Eggman stated. "Yes, Dr. Eggman!", the three robots replied, the fortress starting its descent towards Amaria. "Consider this my betrayal act, Obama! If this doesn't change things, NOTHING WILL!", Eggman replied, laughing loudly.

_**Meanwhile, over at the Henegan estate, we find the Henegan children practicing for their concert, Dr. Rebecca Hines watched with a smile…**_

"So, how did we do, Nana?", Daniel asked. "That was a splendid job, kids. You'll definitely rock the crowd tonight!", Nana replied with a smile. "I can agree to that.", another voice stated. Nana looked behind her and was surprised to see Retsu walk in. "Oh, Retsu. I didn't know you were home.", she stated. Retsu tilted her head at Nana and said, "I was downstairs with Tails and Zack overlooking some things with Nicole. That's all I can really do nowadays is just overlook." Nana put on a look of concern when Retsu said that. "How are things looking on the outside?", she asked. Retsu only shook her head as a definite reply. Nana sighed deeply at that. "It's only getting worse, huh? …", she stated.

The entire room went silent for a few seconds, but it got loud again when Tailsko, Sophie, Shampoo, and Nori walked into the room. "Morning, everyone!", Nori stated. "Hey, guys. Where have you been?", Nana asked. "We were down at the park getting the stage prepared for later.", Tailsko replied. She walked over to four of the eight children and hugged them tightly. "Did you four practice well?", she asked. "Of course we did!", Daniel's twin sister Sora replied. The third eldest, Lena, squirmed as she broke free from the hug. "Mom, I'm going to need some new drumsticks for tonight!", Lena said. "I'll ask Leo to pick some up later.", Tailsko replied, mentioning the Shadowdragon Daniel "Leonidas" Danford. She looked at Alicia and said, "You ready?"

"I think so…", she replied quietly. A hand rested on Alicia's shoulder gently. She looked behind her to see her brother Aeden smiling at her. "Don't worry, sis! You'll do fine!", Aeden said. Alicia smiled softly when a loud shattering noise was heard from the kitchen. Tails ran from the lab and said, "Did you guys hear that?!" Shampoo nodded and said, "Yes, yes we did! What was that?" The attention quickly turned to the kitchen doors when Zack burst out from the kitchen with a giant burger in hand, Goku & Vegeta chasing after him with hungry looks in their eyes. Retsu sighed when she saw this scene. "Not again…", she said softly, opening a void in space to see her sister Mina welcoming her back home..

Nana clapped her hands and said, "Boys, that's enough! There is more than enough for everyone!" Alicia giggled as she tiptoed towards the front door, quickly sneaking out to the garden. She hummed softly as she walked around, picking a few flowers from the garden. She looked up and smiled softly. "Papa…it's another beautiful day here in Amaria. I wish you could see it with your own eyes. Everyone misses you so much: Mommy Retsu, Shampoo, Sophie, Mom, Uncle Goku, Sonic, Tails, Yugi, Nana, Zack, Leo, Jesus, Jason, Thomas, Herbie…..everyone wants you back.", she stated.

"I want him back too!", a voice rang out from behind Alicia. She dropped the flowers she was picking as she quickly turned around to see a black bag wrap around her. "Let me go! Let me go! If this is a joke, it's not a funny one!", she whimpered, kicking around in the bag. A loud laugh was heard on the outside, and she gasped as the laugh sounded familiar to her. "That laugh! I know you!", she exclaimed. "My lovely princess, it is fantastic to see you once more.", said the voice. Alicia froze in horror from the voice. "D-Dr. Eggman?", she replied softly.

The mad doctor laughed again and said, "The one and only! You and I are going to see an old friend of your father's: President Obama! I'm certain he has plenty of things to say to you." Alicia's heart dropped when Obama's name was said. She struggled even more, trying desperately to break free from the bag, but it was no use: she was trapped. Next stop: The White House. Eggman laughed as he returned to his airship, and as quick as he arrived, he departed to his next destination.

_**A few minutes had passed since then, and everyone in the Henegan estate were rapidly preparing for the children's concert. It was going fine until Yugi walked into the room and asked a very important question….**_

"Hey guys, where's Alicia? Shouldn't she be getting ready for the concert?", he asked. Nana's eyes widened when Yugi asked that. "Isn't she upstairs with the other children getting ready?", she asked. Yugi shook his head no in reply. "Maybe she is in Allen's room. She was picking flowers earlier.", Tails stated, replacing his labcoat with a brown flight jacket and goggles. "That was my second thought, but the seal on his room door is still active. She hasn't been in there today.", Yugi replied.

_**Panic started to rise, thoughts of the worst began to form. It was only when Aeden and the other children came downstairs that showed it was the perfect time to panic…**_

"Nana! Turn on the TV! Channel 2! Alicia's on the TV!", Aeden stated. "She's what!?", Nana exclaimed, quickly turning the TV on to see Scarlet Garcia speaking. "And in recent news, the US President Barack Obama has captured terrorist Alicia Henegan, daughter of DPU President Allen Henegan. Henegan, universally known as the Aelitatrix bearer and the Living Paradox, was at the center of the Neostrama disease outbreak eight years ago. Ever since then, the young male has been in a coma since then. We now take you live to the White House, where Pres. Obama is congratulating the person who captured the young terrorist.", she replied.

"Who could've done this?! Who could've done this to my granddaughter?", Nana exclaimed. Everyone's question was answered when the TV feed swapped to a view of the Oval Office, Obama shaking the hand of Dr. Eggman who was holding Alicia close to him by a shackle and chain connected to her neck. "Eggman?!", everyone said in shock. "Looks like Dr. Egghead has come out of hiding.", said a voice from the door. Everyone turned to the door and saw Sonic & Jesus walk in. Sonic sat near the TV and said, "This time, he went too far…"

"Today is a very momentous day for the multiverse. With little Alicia here, a new age has begun. Thanks to some tests that Dr. Eggman has done, we have come to figure out that this child has the power to tap into the power of the Aelitatrix at will. With her power, peace shall return, and everyone will be happy once more.", Obama said. "That man is nothing but trouble! With that power at his disposal, who knows what he'll do?!", Goku exclaimed. Tails looked over at Sonic and asked, "What do we do, big bro?"

Sonic stayed silent when Tails said that. He didn't have a single idea on what to do. His attention returned when Eggman said, "You are just too kind, Mr. President! I am just happy to help, that's all. If it was this simple to catch the DPU President's daughter, it is only a matter of time before the entire ring falls!" Obama nodded and was just about to say something else when Alicia said, "Stop it." He looked down at the child and said, "Excuse me?" His eyes widened when he saw tears falling from Alicia's face, the Sacred Seal glowing brightly on her head.

"You have no idea what occurred all those years ago! My daddy & the Celestial Guard saved everyone in the multiverse without a single thank you! And here you are: smearing their names in the mud out of jealousy! You should be ashamed of yourself, Mr. Obama!", Alicia exclaimed, tears still flowing from her eyes. Obama smirked when Alicia said that. He patted her head and said, "Poor wayward child. Your father and his band of miscreants were a threat to us a-OWWW!" Everyone was surprised to see that Alicia had bit Obama's hand in anger. Tailsko laughed and said, "That's my daughter!"

Obama growled as he slapped Alicia across her cheek, hearing her yelp in pain as she released his hand from her grip. "You little beast! You bit me!", he exclaimed, holding his hand painfully. Alicia sniffled softly, putting a hand on her reddened cheek. "Daddy….help me…..Help me, Daddy! Please!", she exclaimed. Obama's eyes widened when the Seal glowed even brighter on the child's forehead, a beam of light bursting from it and out the window. 'What….What was that light?!', he thought to himself, not noticing a giant grin appearing on Eggman's face.

_**Meanwhile, back at the Henegan Estate in Allen's bedroom….**_

"Energy output at maximum capacity. Aelitatrix bearer Allen Henegan, you are back online.", Trixie the Aelitatrix stated. Allen muttered and yawned slightly, sitting up in his bed gently. "Ow, my head….where am I?", I asked myself softly. I looked around and noticed I was in my room. It suddenly hit me on why I was here. "Oh, right….I remember…..the fight against Arufunu and the coma.", I said, pulling off the blanket on me, seeing a bunch of flowers on the floor. I smiled softly as I picked a flower up, sniffing it gently. "Everyone missed me so much.", I said. I looked over towards the desk in my room and chuckled to see the spirit of my Millennium Puzzle fast asleep on it. I walked over to the desk and picked up the Puzzle, and then said, "Yami. Yami. Yami, wake up."

Yami muttered softly and said, "Not now, Allen. I'm sleeping." I smiled widely, knowing what reaction would happen next. As if by clockwork, Yami Allen sat up immediately and looked over towards me. "I-Is it true? I'm not dreaming this, am I?" I chuckled softly as I walked over to my closet to get dressed. "If this is a dream, then it is a very convincing one, eh old friend?", I stated, removing the large t-shirt I was wearing, replacing it with a pair of black silk boxers. I frowned as I wasn't able to find the red headband that I always wore. "Oi, Yami! Where's my headband?! It's not where I normally put it!", I exclaimed, putting on a blue muscle shirt and a pair of red capris with racing stripes.

Yami pointed over towards the room door and said, "Retsu left it in your jacket." I walked over to the door and smiled as I removed my brown jacket from the door. I noticed that my jacket was badly ripped up at the tail of it. "Aww….that fight with Arufunu certainly did a number on it, didn't it?", I said, slipping it on quickly. Yami laughed as I reached into the pocket and removed my headband from within it, immediately tying it back to my head. I finally went to the foot of my bed and found the speed sneakers that Sonic had made for me a long time ago, surprised that they still fit my feet quite well. "Heh, Sonic wasn't kidding when he said I would never need another pair of sneakers again.", I said, standing to my feet.

_**Meanwhile, back downstairs, everyone was looking at Retsu, trying to figure out what just happened….**_

"What in the name of Amaria was that light, Retsu?", Tailsko asked. The Celestian only shrugged at the Mobian's question. "I don't know. The will of Amaria works in mysterious ways. Who knows what that light was? Not I, not you, not anyone.", Retsu said. Zack growled over this entire predicament. "Well then, what do we do now? It's not like we can just let Obama have his way with Alicia!", he exclaimed. Sonic frowned and turned to him immediately. "I know that, Zack. We all want to help. But, let's think rationally here! Even if he is asking for trouble, Obama is the President of the United States! Not to mention, as long as Alicia is in his hands and he has us branded as terrorists, the slightest movement from us can endanger every citizen in Amaria. So, please: if anyone has any idea on what we can do, just speak up!", Sonic exclaimed, falling down to one knee. Tails placed a hand on Sonic's back, rubbing gently to hear him exhale deeply, the large tuft of hair over his left eye moving slightly. Leonidas walked over to Sonic and looked him in the eyes and asked, "What's wrong, Sonic? Something is eating at you. We all can tell."

Sonic sighed and said, "Allen would know what to do at this moment. He'd have some sort of crazy idea pop into his head and go with it in order to save his daughter." Everyone went silent when Sonic uttered those words. If only they knew what was happening right above their heads.

_**Meanwhile, back upstairs….**_

"Allen, incoming!", Trixie said. "Incoming?!", I replied. I looked towards my window, only to get met with a bright light hitting me straight in the forehead, the Sacred Seal glowing brightly under my headband. A searing pain shot through me as I heard Alicia's voice scream out, "Daddy, help me! Please, help me!" I winced as I put a hand to my head. Yami looked at me with a stern look on his face and asked, "You heard it too, didn't you?" I nodded and said, "Yes. She's in trouble." I closed my eyes as I tried to pinpoint Alicia's power level, frowning immediately as I realized she was no longer in Amaria. 'That's not right. Why isn't Alicia in the city?', I thought to myself. 'Look out even further, Allen. Quickly!', Yami replied with a worried tone. 'I'll try. It's been a while since I've had to do this, so I'm certain I am rusty.', I replied, searching out even further outside the Veil. I frowned even harder when I finally located her. "The White House….Obama has her.", I said out loud. I looked down at the floor and said, "And they are all just sitting there….what the heck has happened in my absence?!"

I walked over to my window and opened it wide, feeling a calm breeze whip through my hair. I inhaled deeply and yelled, "Don't just sit on your butts! Obama has my daughter! Move it!" Everyone's jaw dropped when the yell reached their ears. Retsu's eyes widened as she immediately bolted upstairs. She looked behind her as she saw the rest of the Henegan household following her. She came up to Allen's room door and snapped her fingers as Mina appeared in her scythe form in front of her. She immediately hacked through the seal and kicked the door open, everyone's mouths agape to see that the room was empty and the balcony doors were wide open. Sonic turned towards Zack and said, "Zack, I am relieving myself from the position of the President of the DPU. But, as my final order: DO WHAT ALLEN SAID!"

Zack grinned widely when Sonic said that. "Tails, you heard the man!", he said to the young fox. He then looked to everyone and said, "Everyone, to the Blue Typhoon! Next stop, the White House! Let's show them hell!" "Yes, sir!", everyone exclaimed. Tails immediately ran downstairs to the lab where the supercomputer Nicole rested. He saw the familiar lynx Mobian AI fast asleep on the wide screen and growled as he yelled, "Nicole, WAKE UP!" Nicole flinched awake when she heard Tails yell. "Tails, it is quite rude to yell at a woman like that. I am quite offended!", she exclaimed. "Not now, Nicole! We got an emergency: Code Alpha-0 Sigma!", he replied.

"What!? That means….!", she stated, only for Tails to cut in with a solid "Yes. Allen's awake and he is on the move. How fast can you get the Blue Typhoon ready?!", he exclaimed. "Faster than Sonic and Allen can consume ten thousand chili dogs! Blue Typhoon auto-pilot engaged! ETA: ten minutes and counting!", Nicole replied.

_**Nicole certainly wasn't kidding on how fast she worked. All of Amaria was immediately in awe to see the Blue Typhoon exit from the DPU hangars and head over to the Henegan estate. Yet, that wasn't the end of it…**_

"Incoming transmission, Tails!", Nicole exclaimed. Tails groaned and said, "Now, Nicole? We don't have time for this!" Nicole nodded when Tails said that. "I know that, Tails. But, this is coming from the other DPU members across the multiverse. They want to be teleported onto the Blue Typhoon.", she replied. "Why are you telling me this? Do it!", Tails replied, running out of the lab to rejoin the others outside, seeing the giant spaceship hover over the house. Retsu reappeared from the Spatial Rift and stood in front of everyone, eyeing the Blue Typhoon as a tractor beam lifted them all onto it. "Tails, take the controls. Knuckles, engine room. Mrs. Hines, take to the indoor hangar and tend to the X-Tornado and the other vehicles.", Retsu said, walking into the bridge. "Yes, ma'am!", they replied, heading to their posts.

Tails fired up the engine, immediately turning the Typhoon in the direction Allen flew off. "Alright, Retsu! Whenever you are ready!", he said. Just before Retsu could make their exit out of the city, Sonic immediately said, "Wait! We can't leave yet!" Tails looked over at the blue hedgehog and said, "What!? Why not?!" He grinned softly as he pulled a bundle of cloth out from his hoodie. "Allen would never forgive us….if we showed up there without our pride and blood.", he said, unfolding the cloth to reveal the DPU flag that Allen made on his first adventure. He immediately bolted outside and ran up to the flagpole, tying the flag proudly on top of the ship, letting it flutter in the wind. "Now, we can go!", Sonic said, returning to the bridge.

Retsu smirked as she lifted her scythe. "Celestial Gate, grant us passage through the Rift! OPEN!", she said, a giant gate appeared in the sky to reveal the Dimensional Rift beyond it. "Alright, Blue Typhoon! Blast off!", he exclaimed, the giant ship launched off in the sky.

_**Meanwhile, back at the White House…**_

"Mr. President! Mr. President! We've got a problem, sir!", said one of the guards that just burst into the Oval Office. "Didn't I tell you to knock the next time, Mr. Jacobs? I'm in the middle of something!", Obama replied. "Y-Yes, sir! I know that, but we've just received a code Ultimate Celestial Red from the Pentagon!", Mr. Jacobs stated. Obama's eyes widened when he heard that. He lifted Alicia to her feet and walked over to the balcony window. "Who is it? Who is coming here? Answer me, child!", he exclaimed. Alicia's eyes watered when she felt the familiar power surge from afar. She smiled then looked up at Obama. "You want to know, Mr. President? Do you truly want to know?", she asked.

Obama scoffed as he walked over to this desk where Eggman stood. "It matters not to me. They won't make it here.", he said, picking up the receiver on a red telephone. He dialed a number then said, "Release the Black Jade. Do not let the DPU make it to the White House!"

_**Alicia's eyes widened when Obama said that. If only her and Obama had noticed that Eggman's grin had only gotten even wider. Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the US capital…**_

"Break through!", I yelled loudly, shattering through the Dimensional Rift. I smiled as the exit disappeared behind me, reliving the first mission I ever went on with the Aelitatrix. "It never gets old. I know Retsu is going to make a fuss about shattering through the Rift instead of using the Celestial Gate, but it exceptionally quicker.", I said to myself. "Allen, do you think now is the time to be reminiscing about the past!? We've got work to do!", Yami exclaimed. "Right, right! I'm on it!", I replied, bolting like a rocket towards the White House. Faster and faster I ran, the wind whipped against my face as the White House slowly crept into view. I was welcomed with a surprise when I saw a bunch of soldiers blocking my path. "Target in sight, Mr. President. You shouldn't have to worry too much, sir. It's only a scrawny child.", one soldier stated over a telecommunication watch.

Back in the Oval Office, Obama held the phone in his hand with a tight grip, his face white as if he had seen a ghost. 'A….kid? No, it couldn't be….', he thought to himself before saying, "Describe him to me, soldier!" "Uh, I can't see him too well. Oh, but I can see his hair. Geez, the kid needs to relax on the hair gel and color dye! Yellow bangs as well as purple hair with red tips?", the soldier replied. Another solder stepped forward and said, "Alright, kid, that's as far as you go. According to the US President, leaving Amaria is off-limits!" Obama's face went even whiter when he heard that description. "Don't be fooled by his looks, men! The description of that person…could only belong to…", Obama stated before the two soldiers got punched square in the face.

"Where's Alicia?!", I yelled loudly, before hearing Obama's voice say, "The Aelitatrix bearer, Allen Henegan!" I chuckled as I picked up the telecommunication watch off of the unconscious soldier and said, "Well then, Obama. Here's the deal: you give me my daughter, and everything goes fine. What do you say?" "Allen Henegan….that's a voice I didn't expect to hear again. It's been eight years. You do know the Dimensional Protection Unit is legally a terrorist group now? You can't even leave Amaria anymore.", Obama stated.

"Oh, shut up! Now, you listen to me and listen really well. Burn these words into your memory: the DPU is an organization of peace! We fight to keep each dimension happy, not to terrorize it!", I stated.

Obama flinched when I said that. His grip on the telephone slacked slightly, allowing the phone to drop on the floor with a loud clack. Alicia immediately crawled over to it and said, "Daddy!" I smiled as I heard Alicia's voice over the call, not noticing the others surrounding me. "Alicia! Thank goodness you're alright. How did Obama get his hands on you?", I asked. Alicia was about to answer, but Eggman answered for her with a loud: "It was me, Henegan!" "Oh…Dr. Eggman, huh?", I said with an unimpressed tone. "Watch it, you ungrateful brat! If I didn't do this, you would've never woke up!", he stated. "Huh? What do you mean, Eggman? Explain!", I replied.

Eggman laughed when I asked him that. "Your daughter here has the ability to tap into the power of the Aelitatrix at will, did you know?", he said. I raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah, I knew. What's your point?" "Well, a thought occurred to me: if the heir of the Aelitatrix was in a predicament he or she couldn't handle, what would occur?", Eggman asked. I grinned when he said that. "Eggman, you sneaky devil. You jumpstarted the Aelitatrix through Alicia. YOU PLANNED THIS.",I replied.

"Bastard! You knew this would happen?!", Obama exclaimed, glaring at Eggman furiously. Eggman laughed at Obama from his reaction. "Of course I knew! We may be enemies, but the multiverse needs the Aelitatrix bearer and the Dimensional Protection Unit to function properly!", Eggman replied. 'Eggman…', I thought, smiling widely. 'Even Eggman must've missed you somewhere inside him.', Yami replied, nodding in approval of what he did. 'Still, he only gets a five minute headstart after this. I will pummel into the ground for putting Alicia in harm's way!', I replied to him. Obama snarled at this entire predicament. He snatched the phone out of Alicia's hands and said, "Black Jade, attack the Aelitatrix bearer! DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPE!"

A bunch of war cries was heard. Immediately, I looked around me to see I was surrounded on all sides. "Get him! In the name of the United States!", said a few of the soldiers. 'Oh great, we're surrounded! We got nowhere to run!", Yami exclaimed. I braced myself for the attack, but I was welcomed to the loud clash of metal upon metal. "Eight years….you rushed out of Amaria, not expecting that maybe, just maybe you were rusty on your skills?! Still wet behind the ears, little brat.", a soft voice said. I looked and smiled widely to see someone in front of me: a familiar someone with purple hair. "Retsu! You made it!", I said happily.

"Oi, little bro! You really think we'd let these clowns get to you before the action starts?", another voice said from behind. "No way! The multiverse is calling for you, so we can't afford for you to get caught!", another voice stated. I looked back again and my jaw dropped to see a familiar shade of blue and orange. "Sonic! Tails! Where did you guys come from?", I asked. "Look up!", Tails said, pushing some soldiers back with his arm. I thought of that as weird, but I looked up to see the Blue Typhoon hovering above me with each member of the DPU on board. "You guys got here a lot faster than I thought you would.", I replied. Sonic smirked and said, "Eight years has made you slow, kid!"

"Eh? Well then, let me remedy that RIGHT NOW! Celestial Guard, push back the Black Jade and clear a path to the White House!", I exclaimed, snapping my fingers to open a void above me, Sephiroth's former sword dropping right into my hand. "It's the DPU! They're here!", said one of the Black Jade. "Do not falter, men! They haven't seen action in eight years! We can take them!", another stated. I chuckled softly and said, "Wanna bet? Zack, Leo, Jesus, Jason, Thomas, Nori! GET DOWN HERE!" I looked up to see five familiar faces drop down from the Blue Typhoon, frowning immediately that I didn't see two more come down as well. I walked over to Zack and said, "Oi, Kilgore! Where's Elizabith and Nori? You can hardly go anywhere without here tagging right along. And I thought I said that Nori should come down as well!"

Zack sighed softly as he looked towards the enemy soldiers, clenching his fists tightly. "She didn't make it during the War of Paradoxes. Not to mention she refused to be revived with the Dragonballs. She's gone, Allen." I gasped slightly and said, "I am sorry. I didn't know…" Leo patted my shoulder and said, "It's ok, Allen. He's done moved on and met another woman. As for Nori….I think he stayed in Amaria to keep a watch out for the city." "Oh! Well, that's good. You'll have to introduce me to her after this. As for Nori, I'm gonna dropkick him for not coming.", I said, turning back to the Black Jade. "Celestial Guard, ATTACK!", I said, watching my friends attack the soldiers. "Don't let them through, men! Keep your ground!", the soldiers said. Jesus chuckled as he walked through a crowd of them, holding a book in one hand and a cane in the other. "You lot can't say anything…cause I already cut you.", Jesus said, revealing a sword embedded in the hilt of his cane. The moment he closed his book, a third of the Black Jade fell down to the ground unconscious.

I whistled softly at what Jesus did and said, "Nice one, Turner!" He looked back at me and said, "Don't just stand there! GO!" "Oh, right! Gangway!", I exclaimed, running through the path Jesus made for me. 'Gangway? Where did that come from?', Yami asked. 'I don't know. But I like it. It's a keeper.', I replied, dropkicking a few soldiers that came for me. I heard another clash of metal as I saw Tails right behind me. What shocked me the most was that the metallic sound was coming from his right arm. "Tails, your arm! What happened to it?", I asked. "Not now, Allen! It's not important!", Tails replied, seeing Sonic run right up to them. "Come on, let's go! The others can handle this!", Sonic said, running ahead of me. I nodded and caught up with him, knocking down soldier after soldier that came after him, me, and Tails.

_**Meanwhile, back with Obama…**_

"This can't be happening! Everything was going so well!", Obama exclaimed. Eggman chuckled and said, "Deal with it. It's happening, and now, things will go back to the way things were!" Obama frowned as he pulled a gun out of his desk and aimed it at Eggman. "Quiet! You have no idea what you have done! Past events are going to happen again because of you!", Obama replied. "Oh, would you look at the time? My ride is here!", Eggman stated, disappearing right in front of him. "Hey, where'd you go!?", Obama exclaimed. He looked over at the balcony window Alicia was standing in to see another spaceship appear from over the building. He growled loudly as he yelled, "EGGMAN! You won't get away with this! I swear it in the name of the United States!"

Eggman smiled as he turned on the outside speakers on his ship and said, "Henegan, I hope you are listening!" I looked up immediately to see the Egg Carrier fly over us, shouting out, "Yes, I hear you! Is Alicia with you?!" Eggman smirked when I said that. "I did this to wake you up. I never said I would help bring her back. This is your job, and mine is to wreak havoc among the cosmos and to make the ultimate Eggmanland! We'll meet again, but after you are up to speed! Farewell!", he said, the ship disappearing into the Dimensional Rift for parts unknown. A large wind appeared out of nowhere as I moved faster and faster to the White House. Out of my sight range, I could barely see Alicia standing in the window to the Oval Office. "Alicia!", I yelled out loudly. Alicia sniffled softly, smiling widely at me. Obama growled as he said, "Don't make a single move, Allen! Otherwise, your child will be going to an early grave!"

My eyes widened in horror at the one thing I didn't ever expect to see: a gun pointed at my child's head. "Obama, don't do this! It's not worth the trouble!", I said. "Shut up! You don't know anything! The Living Paradox will only bring destruction to the multiverse, so you cannot be allowed to walk outside of Amaria anymore! Leave this place!", he replied, firing the gun at me, barely missing my foot. 'The Living Paradox? What is he babbling about, I wonder?', I thought to myself, before saying, "You're not making any sense, Obama! What is The Living Paradox?" "As if you don't know! Just get going before something bad happens!", he replied, pointing the gun back at Alicia.

"Ugh, we're at a stalemate here, Allen. If we even move a muscle, he will shoot Alicia!", Sonic said in disgust. "I know! What can we do?", I replied. "Let me handle this, Onii-chan!", a small voice rang out. I looked around immediately to hear someone shout out "Air Force Push!", a roaring force of wind whipping around us immediately. I saw a straw hat fly right into Obama's face, rendering his sight useless. "Now, while you have the chance!", the voice replied. I looked up in my hair to see a familiar white-haired pixie. "Yuki! You're ok!", I said happily, remembering that she was badly injured during the War of Paradoxes. "Now's not the time! Move it!", Yuki said. "Right!", I replied, flying up to the window, seeing Obama struggle to get the hat off his face. "Obama, back off of my daughter!", I exclaimed, punching him square in the jaw, watching him fly into the opposite wall.

Alicia squeaked from the sudden movement, but then she felt two arms embrace her immediately. She looked up and saw me looking directly at her, smiling softly. "Daddy…", she said softly, tears flowing from her eyes. "Hey there, little girl. Are you ok?", I asked. She hugged me tightly as she cried even harder. "I missed you so much! I thought I'd never see you again!", she exclaimed, sniffling softly. I patted the back of her head gently and shushed her. "It's ok, it's ok. I came back for you all, see?", I said. I heard someone enter the window behind me and I looked back to see Retsu, Sonic, Tails, Zack & Jesus enter the room. Leo grumbled outside as I saw that he was in his Shadowdragon form again, not being able to get inside.

"Alicia, thank goodness you're alright.", Jesus stated. Alicia nodded at Jesus as I handed her over to Retsu. "Let's not get too happy, guys. It's not over yet.", I said. Everyone nodded as I walked over to Obama who was groaning slightly from the punch. He removed the hat that was on his face to see that I was crouched right in front of him with a frown. "Henegan….why did you wake up? Things were better with you gone.", Obama said, pointing the gun at me again. I sighed softly and said, "You really hate me, do you? Well then, here's your chance: pull the trigger." I placed the barrel on my forehead and said, "Go on, do it. You want me dead so much, just pull the trigger and get it over with." Obama snarled, but then sighed and said, "I can't do it. You're just a kid." He tossed the gun away and said, "Can I stand up? There's something that needs to be done."

I nodded as I helped him to his feet, feeling him place the straw hat on my head. He straightened his clothes and went back to his desk, pressing a button on it. A camera dropped down from the ceiling as he said, "My fellow Americans. ….No, everyone in the multiverse. It is with a heavy heart that I apologize to you all. It has come to light that I have been in error with charging the Dimensional Protection Unit as terrorists. But, no more. As of right now, all charges against the DPU are officially lifted. Let us walk hand in hand with the DPU in order to bring us back to a world of peace." I smiled as I said softly, "Let's go home, guys." Everyone nodded in agreement as we tiptoed out of the balcony window, landing on Leo's back. With a flap of his wings, he flew off into the air towards the Blue Typhoon quickly.

I sighed softly as I stretched out on his back, laughing loudly. "That was a fun adventure, huh guys?", I said. "Yeah, it definitely was needed. I thought I'd never get the taste of excitement again!", Zack said with a grin. Leo nodded in agreement and said, "He's right. If you never woke up, we might have all gotten rusty and old!" When Leo said that, I immediately sat up and looked at everyone with a stern look. "Thank you for saying that, Leo. All of you got some explaining to do starting with the obvious question: WHY ARE YOU ALL OLDER!? Well, except for Retsu of course.", I asked.

"Actually, we don't know.", Sonic said, removing a few strands of hair from in front of his eye. "When you fell into a coma, everything changed. The first thing that changed was that we started aging: something that should never occur in Amaria.", he said. Tails nodded in agreement and said, "Another thing is that most of the machinery in the lab weren't being functioned by us, but by another entity in a separate world." "Hmm…might've been Lucemon. He does live in the Digital World's DPU, after all. I wonder how he is doing. I'll have to go and check on him soon. Alright, next question: what is up with your right arm, Tails?", I asked.

Tails looked down slightly, but then slide his jacket off to reveal an arm made of metal. "Oh sweet Amaria, what happened to your arm?!", I exclaimed. Tails sighed and said, "Arufunu happened, Allen. He literally smashed each nerve in my old arm, so I made this one before I lost all use to my right arm." He immediately covered his arm back up and said, "I don't like talking about it." I nodded and said, "I understand, no more talk about it." I looked up at Yuki DeBlanc, the little pixie I had found clinging to life in the Dimensional Rift and asked, "Now for you. You've gotten stronger, little sis." Yuki giggled and said, "It was because Retsu & Sister Mina trained me!" "Did they now?", I said, grinning at Retsu. She looked away immediately, a small blush appearing on her face. "It was nothing…don't mention it…", she said softly. "Hehehe, you got even cuter since we got married, Retsu.", I said, only to get a scythe plunged into my skull. "OWW! MINA, NO!", I said, pulling the scythe out of my head and tossing it onto Leo's back, the scythe returning back to the shape of the mute bunnygirl I remember.

Alicia giggled at everything that was occurring while Leo landed on the Blue Typhoon, her attention landing on the straw hat that rested on my back. "Papa, isn't that the straw hat Mr. Obama placed on your head back in the White House?", she asked. "Huh? Oh yeah, I almost forgot about it. I thought I'd hang on to it. I had noticed something odd about it.", I replied. "What's so odd about a straw hat? I mean, it's just a hat.", Thomas said, helping everyone off Leo's back as he changed back to normal. "One thing I learned eight years ago is that even small things like this could be important, ET.", I stated. Thomas groaned when I called him by the old nickname called him eight years ago. "Why are you still calling me that, Allen? I told you I didn't like it.", he stated. "Because it fits. One: you're a Saiyan. And two: you're married to Zack's younger sister Ericka. Now, back to this hat. I thought it weird since it blew into the Oval Office through the wind Yuki made, but it smells like seawater. Yuki, did you call on that wind from the ocean?", I asked.

Yuki shook her head no when I asked that. "No, I didn't. I called on that wind from the local vicinity!", she replied. "See why I thought it odd? How could a hat with the scent of seawater get all the way to Washington D.C?", I said, getting tackled to the ground. "Ouch, what the…?!", I said, only to see Shampoo, Sophie, Tailsko, and the rest of my kids surrounding me. "You're ok!", Sophie said, smiling widely. Tailsko giggled and said, "Welcome back, Allen. We've all been waiting for you." "Mama!", Alicia said, pouncing Tailsko immediately, the two getting hugged by the other three of Tailsko's kids. "I was so scared!", she said, sniffling softly. "Now now, it's ok. Everything's fine now.", Tailsko stated, hugging her daughter tightly. I chuckled as I felt Shampoo kiss my cheek softly. "I knew you would wake up, I just knew you would.", she said. I was shocked to hear that she wasn't referring to herself in the third person while she talked. "Wow, Shampoo. Did you get English lessons while I was gone?", I asked.

Shampoo nodded as her and Sophie helped me to my feet. "Yes, I did. I figured it was time for me to do that. Anyway, let us all head inside the ship. We'll be returning for home soon.", she replied. I nodded as I walked inside to the bridge, being welcomed back by everyone.

_**I smiled widely when I saw my grandmother, hugging her tightly. I missed her so much while I was asleep. A few hours later, I was welcomed back by everyone in Amaria, from Yugi to Goku. Heck, even Aelita and the gang had made their way to Amaria just to welcome me back. I kept my promise to everyone when I saw Nori and left a large lump on his forehead for not joining the others in the fight. Although, I think I caught the smallest of smiles from the injury. Did…did he enjoy that? Weird. After I got a good meal, which I ate at least 8 years' worth of food, I went downstairs to the lab for a little business…**_

"Allen, it's you! Welcome home!", Nicole said with a wide smile. I heard a loud beeping noise as I saw Herbie over in his parking spot. I smiled as I said, "I missed you and Herbie, Nicole. How's Lucemon?" "He's doing fine. I just told him you were awake, and he is frantic on coming here right now to see you. Should I grant him passage through the Digital Gate?", she asked. "Sure thing. He has every right to see his partner. But for now, could you scan this hat? I figure it might be from another universe.", I said, placing the hat on a scanner. "Sure thing! It won't take too long. Scanning….scanning….scanning complete!", she said, showing the face of a young boy on the screen. "Who is that?", I asked.

"His name is Monkey D. Luffy. I detected some hair fibers in it that matched his DNA code. He is the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates in the Grand Line district. Apparently, this is his hat.", Nicole said. "I knew it. I knew this hat had to come from somewhere. And from a pirate captain, no less…", I said. I winced loudly as I felt Trixie tighten around my wrist. "T-Trixie, what is it!? What's wrong?!", I asked. "Celestian DNA code detected! This boy has a fragment of Retsu's DNA inside him!", Trixie said. "What!? Another one!?", I said. 'This means that this Luffy kid is connected to you, Allen! I wonder what you'll get from him?', Yami asked. 'I don't know! Monkey D. Luffy….what will you show me?', I thought out loud. "Nicole, send his exact location to me right now! I'll go and return this hat to him!", I said, only to get pounced by Lucemon from behind. "No! I just got here! Let it wait until tomorrow, Allen!", he exclaimed, the coordinates immediately transferred into Trixie. I sighed and said, "Alright, alright. I'll take the night off just to spend time with you. After all, it has been eight years." I patted the Digimon on his head and said, "Let's go. There should be some food left!" "More food!?", Nicole said in surprise. I laughed as I went upstairs with Lucemon, closing the lab off behind me.

_**And so starts the first day of my re-awakening. What will occur this time? More adventures are to come over the horizon...**_


	3. Ch 2 - To the Seas of Adventure!

_**The night was quite the longest I've ever felt in a long time. Minute after minute, people asked how it felt being in a coma. …I couldn't answer that question. To be truly honest, it felt more like I was never asleep to begin with. Another question for another time, I suppose. Finally, the entire Henegan household retired for the night and I got the first amount of sleep that actually felt like sleep. The next day, however…**_

I stretched my arms high above my head and yawned softly. I scratched my head slightly as I looked on both sides of me to see Sophie, Shampoo, T-Ko, and Retsu fast asleep in my bed. I smiled as I slid out of the bed and floated over to the bathroom to take a quick shower. 'Haaa….nothing beats a warm shower in the morning.', I thought to myself, thinking of everything that occurred yesterday. 'The Living Paradox, huh? What could Obama have meant? Hmm….the multiverse has many unanswered questions. Time for me to find the answers!', I thought, turning the water off. I quickly dried myself off and got dressed, then jogged downstairs to find my grandmother in the kitchen placing a large breakfast on the dining table. "Oh, good morning, Nana!", I said.

"Good morning, Allen. Had a nice rest?", Nana asked. I picked up a fork and reached for a waffle, nodding happily. "Uh-huh! The best rest I've had in eight long years.", I replied, nibbling at the syrup-coated waffle. "Mmm, as delectable as I remember! I can always cook as well as you can, but I can never stump the master!", I said with a wide grin. Nana chuckled as I continued to eat and said, "I hear that you already chose a new world to go to from Tails." I nodded and said, "Yup! That straw hat I brought back with me yesterday came from another universe, so I am going to return it. Trixie also said that the owner has a piece of Retsu's DNA code in him, so I have no choice but to go." Nana smiled as I continued to eat, then I asked, "So, where is Zack and the others? I'm surprised they aren't eating."

"They are at DPU Headquarters. Tails insisted that they try to pinpoint that new universe for you while you were asleep.", Nana said, flipping a panel on the wall and pressed a red button. I raised an eyebrow when she did that, but I quickly put it into the back of my mind as I finished my breakfast with a glass of milk. "Alright, I'm off! See ya later, Nana!", I said, running back upstairs. I stopped suddenly when I saw Yuki sitting on one of the bannisters to the stairs. "Good morning, little sis!", I said. She smiled at me and said, "Onii-chan, can I go with you? I could be of some assistance in your new mission!" I chuckled and patted her head and said, "Not this time, little sis. This is a solo mission. Maybe next time." She sighed softly and said, "Alright then, be careful over there."

I nodded as I walked by her and walked back into my room, opening the balcony door wide open. I took in a deep breath as I yelled, "Good morning, City of Amaria! Wake up! It's time for a brand new day!" I looked behind me as I saw the four sleepyheads' wave good-bye to me as I hopped on the rail leading to the ground. Retsu's eyes widened when she saw the path I took and immediately hopped from the bed and ran to the balcony. "Allen, don't go that way! The rail has been out of service for eight years!", she exclaimed, her voice not reaching me. I smiled widely as I continued to grind further and further down the rail with its extensive loops and jumps. Yami appeared beside me and said, "Now this, this I have definitely missed. Although, it looks different than normal."

"They might have upgraded it to work with Amaria's new terrain. Arufunu did a number on the land around here, and practically all of Amaria is crisscrossed with waterways from the Celestial Ocean.", I replied. When I realized what I said, I saw the rail come to an end right in the middle of the water. "Or, maybe not! Brakes!", I stated, trying to stop before I fell into the water. But, it was no use: we slipped off the rail and headed straight for the water. I braced myself for the impact, only to feel us land with a small bump. "Huh? Did we land on something?", I asked Yami, looking down to see a car seat. I sat upright to see a familiar looking blue boat. "It's the Amaria Striker! I thought we lost this when Arufunu sent us to the Seiretei!", Yami stated, remembering how we left it behind in the Keyblade Graveyard. That's when I heard Nana's voice come up on the speaker and said, "You like it, Allen? I had Retsu and the others retrieve it after you fell into your coma. I figure you'll need it, since the place you are going is mostly consisting of islands and water."

"Nana, you're the best! Thank you!", I said, revving the engine and drove the transformable vehicle towards the front gates of the DPU. The large gates opened with a loud creak, and I drove in to see the familiar grounds of my workplace. I hopped out of the boat as it transformed into a car, landing on the ground safely. I walked inside to see a familiar face welcome me. "Welcome back, Allen. We've been expecting you.", the female said. "Ulala!? What are you doing here!?", I exclaimed in shock. The demon chuckled and said, "He didn't tell you? Leonidas gave me a job working here with him after we got married four years ago."

"Married?! Is everyone getting married around here? I am so sorry, Ulala. If Leo gave you a job, then it's fine with me. Where's Tails? I gotta get going right away.", I asked. She pointed towards the direction of my office and said, "Him, Sonic, & Nori are in your office. Since you're awake and all, Sonic is cleaning up everything that is his." I nodded and said, "Thanks!" I immediately turned away and jogged down the hallway, passing an exercise room that was occupied with Zack & Leo, training away with each other as usual. I waved as I passed, getting a wave in return. I finally walked up to the large office doors and pushed them open, seeing Sonic, Tails, and Nori re-adjusting things in the Celestial Office. "Good morning, guys!", I said. Nori's tail straightened up when he heard my voice. Immediately, he used his magic to make a cup of tea appear in his hand and handed it to me.

"Good morning, Allen! Had a good rest?", he asked. I sipped from the teacup gently and said, "The best I've had in a long time! Huh, good tea, Nori. Have you been practicing for this?" He nodded and said, "Yes, I have. I promised I would get better with making things like tea, ever since the last fiasco all those years ago." I frowned and dropkicked him again, Sonic & Tails chuckling from remembering the incident that had my face covered in burns. "It'll do you well to forget that day, Nori. SERIOUSLY, MAKE IT HAPPEN.", I said, walking over the unconscious raccoon. I walked over to Tails and said, "So, did you figure out where the hat goes, Tails?" He nodded and said, "Yes I did! One moment." He pulled out a flash drive from his labcoat and placed it into a USB port in Trixie. She downloaded the coordinates and immediately showed them to me inside my mind.

I whistled softly as I saw where the entrance to that universe sat in the Dimensional Rift. "Wow, it's pretty far from here. I can see why Nana said I would need the Amaria Striker.", I said. Sonic picked up a box and turned to me and said, "Well then, looks like things are gonna get busy around here again. Have fun, bro." I nodded as Sonic tossed the straw hat to me, and then walked out with him and the others out of the office, Tails dragging Nori behind him by his shirt. I turned back to the door and snapped my fingers as the doors closed, being sealed off by the Sacred Seal once again. I saluted Sonic & Tails, then ran outside at top speed to the Amaria Striker, driving it onto the street that was cut off from the rest of the city. I revved the engine then headed from the launch ramp. "Alright, Amaria Striker! GANGWAY!", I said, the vehicle transforming into a one-seated airplane, Trixie shattering an entrance to the Dimensional Rift. With the sound of a sonic boom, I was off to the new world.

_**Meanwhile, on a deserted island in the middle of the Grand Line…**_

"WHERE IS MY HAT?!", a loud yell was heard, a gigantic tree falling in the middle of the island. "Luffy, calm down! It couldn't have gone too far!", another voice said. "You lied to me, Rayleigh! You said my hat would be safe at that tree! So, where is my hat?!", Luffy replied to an elderly man, throwing some punches at him, Rayleigh dodging with no effort whatsoever. "Relax, I said! We are the only two on this island, so your hat couldn't have just walked off! None of the animals on this island even goes near it!", Rayleigh said, catching Luffy's last two punches. The young pirate panted heavily as he fell over in a depressed slump. "First my crew, then my brother, now my hat? What next?", he said sadly. Rayleigh sighed as he scratched his head in confusion. "Don't worry, Luffy. We'll find your hat. But, for now, it's time for a break.", he said. He picked Luffy up and slung him over his back, carrying them back to their campfire.

_**If only Rayleigh knew that he was wrong on the fact they were alone…**_

"Who are those two? I better keep an eye out on them.", a shadowy figure said from the trees, disappearing before Rayleigh looked in its direction. 'Hm, that was strange. For a minute….no, I must be getting old. I just said we were the only ones on the island.', he thought to himself, walking away with Luffy immediately.

_**Meanwhile, back in the Dimensional Rift….**_

I leaned back in the Amaria Striker, propping my feet on the windshield as it continued on its path to the new world. I turned the dial on Trixie to have a soda pop up in front of me, taking a few sips from it. I smiled as I looked around, feeling the power of the Dimensional Rift surround me. "Ahhh, how I've missed this feeling. So, what do you think this new universe will have in store for us, Yami?", I asked the Spirit that was flying beside the vehicle. "Who knows. All I know is that this is going to be a brand new adventure for us, partner. We better bring our A-game, no matter what is thrown at us!", he replied. I nodded as I saw us come near to a wall that was brighter than the others. I looked down as I heard Trixie say, "Destination confirmed: Grand Line Dimension, exit point – Rusukaina Island. Allen, you are clear for entry." I nodded and said, "Alright! Break through!" The wall in front of us shattered when I said that, I exited out to see a vast blue sky and even bluer waters below me.

"Wow, there's nothing but water as far as the eye can see! What's up with that, Trixie?", I asked. "In this universe, time moves a little slower. As you already know, Monkey D. Luffy is a sea pirate. Ships are the main mode of transport in this universe.", Trixie stated as the Amaria Striker landed in the water in its boat form, it coming to a stop. "I see, so it would be best for my ride to be a boat?", I asked, grabbing hold of the steering wheel. "Not quite. In this section of the world, this is known as the Calm Belt, and it is the home of the Sea Kings, gigantic sea monsters that could swallow you and the Striker in one gulp. Proceed with caution.", she stated. I felt a huge rumble as I noticed a gigantic shadow appear behind me. I looked back as I was welcomed to a giant row of teeth. My face froze in shock as I immediately abandoned the Striker, watching it get swallowed by a whale-like Sea King. "I wish you said that a little earlier, Trixie! You stupid fish! Give me back my boat!", I exclaimed, punching the Sea King in the mouth. It growled loudly as it snorted at me, blowing me towards the island.

"Don't you think you should've used the autopilot instead of punching that thing!?", Yami exclaimed. "Now you tell me!", I said, pressing a button on Trixie before I landed in the water. My eyes widened as I realized where I was. 'Oh no! Anywhere but the water!', I thought, changing into my female form once again. I floated up above the water, coughing loudly as I felt my clothes slide off me slightly. "Ugh, I almost forgot about this form of mine. Welcome back to the universe, Haruna Akashiya.", I said to myself. I was welcomed with a loud roar as I saw the Sea King charging straight for me. "No, not like this! I'm not going out like this!", I exclaimed, trying to swim towards the island, but it was no use. "Help!", I yelled out loudly.

"Gum-Gum…..PISTOL!", a loud yell replied. My jaw dropped as I saw something stretch out from the island; hitting the Sea King in the same spot I hit it. The Sea King blacked out as it fell over in the water. I saw that same projectile start dragging the Sea King towards the island, and I immediately grabbed on, being dragged along to the island. 'What on Earth!? It's a hand?!", I thought to myself as I saw a hand holding onto the Sea King with a tight grip. What shocked me even more was that the hand was definitely still connected to an arm: a rather stretchy arm. 'What kind of trickery is this, Allen?!', Yami asked me, seeing the same thing I did. 'No idea, but we're gonna find out soon! We're landing on Rusukaina Island!', I replied. The Sea King beached onto the island, sending us flying for a few feet. I yelped as I landed on a rock. "Ow! That was a nasty landing!", I said.

"Rayleigh, I caught the Sea King!", a voice said. "Excellent work, Luffy! Hm? Where did this girl come from?", another voice said. I peeled back the hair that was in my eyes and saw two men looking at me. "She was clinging onto the Sea King. Are you ok, red-hair lady?", the young boy said. I blinked then said, "Oh right, do you two have any hot water?" Rayleigh looked at me and said, "Hot water? This is a deserted island, and we haven't heated up any water just yet." "Oh. Guess I'll have to fix my problem myself.", I said, standing to my feet as I smacked Trixie slightly, a kettle of warm water shot out right at my face. Instantaneously, I changed back from Haruna to myself, removing the kettle from my face. "That's much better!", I said.

"Whoa! You changed into a man! Are you a Devil Fruit user?", the boy said. I tilted my head and said, "What's a Devil Fruit? …Wait, before you answer that, did this old man say that your name was Luffy? As in Monkey D. Luffy?" Luffy blinked at me and said, "Yeah, that's me. You know me?" Before I could even answer his question, Trixie said, "DNA connection confirmed! Now syncing DNA code of Monkey D. Luffy with DNA code of Allen Henegan!" My eyes widened as my entire body began to shake. "Ohhh, if there is one thing I hated, it's this! Heads up!", I said, tossing Luffy his straw hat. His eyes widened when his hat landed on his head. "My hat! So it was you who stole it!", he said. I groaned as I continued shaking. I looked at him and said, "I did not! I'm returning it!" Luffy growled as he threw a punch at me, the shaking of my body moved me immediately out of his way. "Whoa, what was that?!", I said, dodging his moves even more and more. Luffy stopped when he saw he couldn't hit me. "Rayleigh, was that…?", he asked, before Rayleigh said, "Yes, it was. That was Observation Haki!"

I finally stopped shaking, panting heavily. Trixie then said, "Download complete. Copy of Haki techniques from Monkey D. Luffy is now part of Aelitatrix bearer Allen Henegan." When Rayleigh heard those words, he fell over in shock. "The Aelitatrix bearer?! That's not possible! Is it really you, kid?", he asked. I looked over at him as I activated the autopilot of the Striker that was in the Sea King's belly, watching as it drove out next to me. "Yeah, that's me. Name's Allen.", I said, helping Rayleigh to his feet. His eyes widened when I answered him. "Well, I'll be….The Living Paradox, standing in front of me. Old Roger wasn't far off when he said he'd show up here.", Rayleigh said softly. I raised an eyebrow, confused over Rayleigh's muttering. "I'm sorry; did you just say Living Paradox? Geez, is that nickname following me or something? That's twice I've been called that!", I stated.

I heard a twig snap in the distance, then I exclaimed loudly, "Who's there?!" Luffy tilted his head at me with a confused look on his face. "No one else is on this island except me and Rayleigh. Well, there are a few animals here too…..WAIT A MINUTE! There's still the fact that you had my hat! How did you get it!?", Luffy asked, his attitude changing drastically. I sat down on the ground and sighed, and was about to tell my story before I got interrupted by a loud rumbling noise. I looked over at Luffy who had fell on the ground, holding his stomach. I laughed when I recognized that position. "How about this? You two saved my life, and this fish here is starting to look really tasty. How about we talk about this over a good meal?", I suggested with a smile.

_**Within the hour, I helped Rayleigh and Luffy prepare the giant Sea King for a good meal. During that time, I told the two of the War of Paradoxes, the incident between me and Obama, and how Luffy's hat came into my possession and why I had come to his world in the first place. Of course, we didn't notice the entire time, we were being watched…**_

"We're related?!", Luffy said with a shocked look on his face. I tore into the giant piece of fish I had in front of me and said, "That's the full gist of things, Luffy. Anyone with Celestian DNA has family ties to me and Retsu. So, that would make us cousins in a weird sense, bud. Man, this is a really good fish! It had to have come from at least two different oceans to get this salty!" "Your taste buds are correct, Allen. This Sea King is native in the West Blue, so it had to cross the Calm Belt to get here.", Rayleigh said, eating his own meal. I placed my fish down and said, "Still, to think that you are a pirate with such a huge bounty, Luffy! And at such a young age at that! I'm impressed!" Luffy raised an eyebrow and said, "Young age? You and I look like we'd be the same age, Allen!" I laughed when he said that. "Most people would assume that, Luffy. That's the Will of Amaria: time is at a standstill there. I may look 16, but I'm actually 24 mentally.", I stated. "Whoa, that's awesome! So, that means you could go there and be as young as you want?", Luffy said with an amazed face. I nodded in reply. "Uh-huh! Well, until you decide to leave, of course. Once you leave, time catches up with you. Of course, there will be a few side effects to entering Amaria: any type of physical disease you may have will no longer plague you. You'll never get sick ever again. Also, your drive for adventure would get heightened. Most of Amaria is populated with travelers, inventors, fighters, and many many more.", I replied.

Luffy was in awe as he said, "So cool! I want to go there some day! Can my crew & I go there when I get back with them?" I chuckled and said, "Sure, sounds like fun." Luffy stood to his feet and said, "Then it's settled! Allen, join my crew!" I tilted my head as I said, "Sure. I've never been on a pirate crew before. Sounds like fun!" I then reached for my fish, only to notice it wasn't there.

"Huh? Where'd my fish go?!", I exclaimed, standing to my feet immediately. I sniffed the air as Luffy said, "There it is! How is it swinging through the trees like that?" I looked above us to see the body of a person holding on tightly to my food, quickly swinging away from us. "Luffy, you idiot! That's a thief! Come back with my food!", I exclaimed, flying after the mysterious person. Luffy & Rayleigh's mouths dropped when they saw that. "He can fly!?", they said, following me quickly. "Come back here, you thief!", I exclaimed. I saw the person turn back towards me, and I immediately dodged, seeing a sword appear from nowhere. "What the….where did that come from?!", I said, my eyes widening to see a girl staring up at me as she passed me once more. What shocked me the most was that her arm was the sword in question. "What!?", I exclaimed, barely missing an upward slash from the sword.

"Leave me alone! This is my food!", she said, hopping onto a tree limb to escape from me. I growled as I pointed a finger at the next tree she was about to land on, shooting the limb off with an energy beam. I watched as she fell to the ground, hearing a yelp come from her. "What the heck, Rayleigh?! I thought you said this island was uninhabited!", I said, landing near the girl. Rayleigh and Luffy finally caught up with me, and he immediately said, "It is! No one lives on this island but me and Luffy while I am training him how to use Haki!" I snorted as I picked up my fish and said, "Looks like that is only half right." I looked her over then said, "From the looks of it, this girl has been here for a while. I say about…..9 years?" Her eyes flew open immediately, and then her finger turned into a blade. "Finger Blade!", she exclaimed, stabbing me immediately in the chest. I grunted in pain as she snatched my fish from me and ran over to a tree. She crouched over the ground as she immediately began to eat the fish.

"Gah! Oh come on, was that really necessary?!", I exclaimed, healing my wound with my magic. Her eyes widened when she saw that. She walked over to me and said, "No wound. How is that possible?" I growled as I tried to hit the girl in the head, only for her to dodge the attack. "That won't work on me!", she said with a confident grin. My eyes widened when she said that. "Oh, cheeky, are we? Well then, try and dodge these!", I said, throwing rapid fire punches at the girl, only to see her do a belly dance, dodging them flawlessly. "What?! That's impossible! This attack never misses!", I exclaimed, watching her move closer and closer to me. She flicked me in the forehead as she snatched the Millennium Puzzle from around my neck. "Hey, give that back to me! That is not a toy!", I stated.

"I've seen this before….back when I was a kid.", the girl said, eyeing the symbol on the front. She looked at me and said, "This is the Sacred Seal, correct? The symbol and pride of the Dimensional Protection Unit, yes?" She tossed the Millennium Puzzle to me as I said, "That's right….how could you know of it? Who are you? And for that matter, WHAT are you? I've only seen one being with the ability to grow weapons out of her body, and she was an android." The girl chuckled and said, "I'm a Dice-Dice woman who ate the Dice-Dice devil fruit. With it, I can make blades all over my body to use at will. I'm also a master at Observation Haki, which I mastered here when I was just a kid."

I retied the Millennium Puzzle around my neck and I looked the woman in the eye. "Alright, then. Let's start at the beginning. Who are you? What is your name?", I asked. She looked at me and said, "My name is Sayori Nakamura. I came from an island far away in the East Blue a long time ago. My family & I came to the Grand Line to find a new home to stay in after our island was attacked by pirates. But, we weren't so lucky to make it to a new island. We were attacked by Sea Kings, and I was the only survivor. I washed up on this island, and this is where I have stayed ever since. That was 9 years ago."

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that happened to you.", I said. "It's alright. In any case, I'm not giving you the fish back! You'll have to fight me for it!", Sayori replied, removing two battle axes from her hips, preparing herself for the worst. "Whoa whoa whoa, we're not gonna do anything to you! Right, Luffy? ….Luffy?", I said, looking over to him, eating the fish Sayori had stolen from me. Both mine and her jaws dropped as we saw him finish it in one bite. "Phew, I needed that! Sorry, you two! First come, first served!", he said with a goofy grin. We both punched him in the face, hearing him yell loudly from that. I smirked and said, "What an idiot." Sayori then said, "Your second question was how do I know about the Sacred Seal, correct?" I looked at her and said, "Yes, that's right." She smirked and said, "I know of it because it called to me. Just like your friend did….Aelitatrix bearer Allen Henegan."

Rayleigh heard her say my name, then he walked up to me and her. "Young child….how much do you know of this man and the Sacred Seal?", he asked calmly. Her eyes widened widely when she saw Rayleigh's face. "Oh my goodness, it's Silvers Rayleigh! The Dark King himself! I thought you were captured by the slave traders back on the Sabaody Archipelago!", she exclaimed. "I take it you have been hearing everything that has happened in the last two years?", he asked. She nodded as she pulled a newspaper out from her shorts' pocket. "I friended a News Coo that passes over this island every day. He leaves me a free newspaper so I can keep up with current events. I know everything, from how Monkey D. Luffy ended up fighting in the War of the Best at Marineford to the assault he made at Enies Lobby to rescue his crewmate Nico Robin. There was even a few articles on the incident that occurred four years ago when all the stars in the sky had vanished and the sea had turned into a scarlet red color, as if it turned into blood.", she replied. She looked over at me and said, "I figure four years in our time is the equivalent of eight in your world, Allen?"

"Stars vanishing in the sky? Sounds like something that would've occurred during the War of Paradoxes. Yeah, sorry about that.", I said with a sheepish grin. Sayori shook her head as she said, "In any case, after that incident, your name and the Dimensional Protection Unit were known all across the Grand Line. Of course, I knew you before then. Amaria tends to bleed out of the Dimensional Rift to show visions to certain people, correct?" I frowned when she said that. "That's the Dimensional Shout: it's sort of like a dream-like state me and the other members of the DPU experience when there is something amiss in the multiverse. It's our number one method of learning about new dimensions we may or may not know about.", I said. I then said, "Are you positive you experienced something like this, Sayori?" Rayleigh and Luffy looked at Sayori, watching her nod in reply.

I crossed my arms, then looked over at Rayleigh and said, "How much time before Luffy's two years is up?" Rayleigh looked at me and said, "In a week, the Amazon Lily tribe is supposed to return here to pick us up and return us to the Sabaody Archipelago. Why, is the time important?" I nodded and said, "It'll be enough time for me to train Sayori here some new fighting skills. It'll also show me if she is worthy to bear the Sacred Seal on her. Her being able to experience the Dimensional Shout is Amaria's way of saying she has enough skill to sit among the other members of the Eight Celestial Guards. And it's perfect timing, since we are down ONE Celestial."

Sayori said, "Me, work at the Dimensional Protection Unit?" "Only if you think you can. I can train you until you're blue in the face, but it'd be pointless unless you yourself want it.", I replied. Sayori crossed her arms in thought, frowning immediately. She then looked at me and said, "Would it mean I would get off this island finally?" I nodded when she asked, getting a huge grin from her. "Heck yeah, I'm in! I'm finally getting off this island! Thank you, Allen! Thank you!" I smiled as I heard Rayleigh said, "Very well then, let's both get to work. Luffy, with me!" He turned away from me, Luffy jogging behind him to keep up. I, on the other hand, went in the other direction with Sayori to teach her my own way.

_**As time passed, Luffy & Sayori grew stronger and stronger with their separate training. As for me, I too grew stronger while training Sayori, finally getting back into sync with my fighting skills while learning new ones thanks to the DNA transfer between me and Luffy. A week had finally passed, and I was fast asleep in the Amaria Striker, Sayori fast asleep next to it, not noticing a giant ship sail up to us….**_

"Wake up! WAKE UP!", a voice exclaimed out loud. I sat up immediately, only to come face to face with a snake staring back at me. "What the heck, SNAKE!?", I said, falling out of the Striker. I looked around to see I was surrounded by women, each of them pointing an arrow at me. "Where's Luffy? What have you done to him?", said one woman. I tilted my head as I stared at her, noticing a snake larger than the others encircling her like a cape. I was about to say something when I heard someone come up behind me. "Hey, Hancock! You guys came early!", Luffy said, helping me up to my feet. "This is my new crewmate, Allen! Be nice to him!", he stated.

Hancock nodded and said, "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine, Luffy!" I raised an eyebrow at the woman's instant personality change. 'Does she have some sort of crush on Luffy?', Yami asked, waking up from his slumber. 'From how she is acting, yep.', I replied before saying out loud, "Thank you, Luffy. My name is Allen Henegan, and you are?" The woman said, "Boa Hancock, the Snake Princess and leader of the Kuja Pirates." 'Yeah, I should've figured that out already. Even the pirate flag has a bunch of snakes on it. And her ship!? It's being pulled by two gigantic snakes!', I thought to myself, hearing a loud snore. "Sayori, WAKE UP!", I exclaimed, the young girl immediately snapped to attention.

"Huh, what!? Is it time to go yet, Allen?", Sayori asked, standing to her feet. "Yup. Wait. Luffy, where's Rayleigh?", I asked the young pirate. "He left already. He wanted to go check up on the ship.", Luffy said, walking onto the pirate ship with Sayori following behind. I blinked as I pushed the Amaria Striker up onto the ship, watching as the snakes pulled us away from the island, heading off into a different direction. I walked over to Hancock and asked, "So, how long will it be before we reach Sabaody, Hancock?" I immediately had a spear pointing at me from one of the other pirates as she said, "You will address her as Snake Princess, not by her name!" I frowned as I moved the spear from my face and said, "So, how long will it be?" Hancock huffed as I asked her that question. "With the help of the Yuda pulling our ship, we should be there in no less than three hours.", she replied. She then looked at me and said, "What is your connection to Luffy, peasant?"

"The name is Allen, and I'm his newest crewmate.", I said with a huge grin. She gasped, noticing that her words weren't affecting me in the slightest. "Idiot. Let's set sail!", Hancock said, retiring to a room in the front of the ship. I saw out of the corner of my eye as she had the rest of the crew bring out a lot of food for Luffy. I chuckled as he began to stuff his face, turning back to see the ship pull away from the island. My attention was then grabbed by Sayori, who joined me where I stood. "So long, Rusukaina Island…", she said softly, her hair fluttering in the breeze. "Are you going to miss it?", I asked her. She nodded her head and said, "It may have been a deserted island full of potential dangers….but it was home." I patted her back and said, "It'll be alright. Think of it this way: with the help of the DPU, you can come here at any time you want." She smiled and said, "Thank you, Allen. That definitely means a lot." I chuckled, getting hit in the back of the head with a gigantic bone. I growled as I pounced Luffy, fighting him for some of the food. Sayori laughed as we continued fighting, the ship moving ever so closer to the Sabaody Archipelago.

_**As time passed, we continued on our journey to the Sabaody Archipelago. Although, we didn't know that trouble was waiting for us there…**_

"Any sign of them yet!?", a man shouted at a few Marines. "No sir, Sentomaru, sir! The Pacifistas haven't detected the Straw Hats at all!", said one Marine officer. The large male looked around and said, "Keep your guard up then! The Admiral has a strong belief that the Straw Hats are supposed to be returning here today!", Sentomaru said. "Yes, sir!", the Marine officers replied, running off in different directions. Sentomaru frowned as he walked off in a direction where a few men that actually towered over him stood, still searching for other members of the Straw Hats. Meanwhile, on the other side of the island at a place called Shakky's Rip-Off Bar, we find Rayleigh talking to a man with a dark green coat on.

"So, I'm the first one back, huh?", the man said. "Yes, you are. And I must say, it looks like you yourself have improved in your skills since the last time…isn't that right, Roronoa Zoro?", Rayleigh said, stating the Straw Hat's name. Zoro smirked as he was tossed a bottle of sake from a woman behind the bar stand. "Take it. It's on the house. Think of it as a parting gift for your trip off.", the woman said. "Thanks, Shakky. Rayleigh, I'd like to go do some fishing before I go. Do you know of any place where I can get a fishing pole?", Zoro asked. "Well, there is a shop not far from where the Sunny is anchored that sells fishing poles.", Rayleigh replied. "Alright then, Grove 41 it is.", Zoro said, walking out of the building, in the wrong direction from where he was supposed to be heading.

_**As that occurred, other members of the Straw Hats began to arrive at Sabaody: the navigator Nami, the sniper Usopp, the cook Sanji, the historian Nico Robin, the shipwright Franky, the musician Brook, and the doctor Tony Tony Chopper. All that was left to arrive was me, Sayori, and Luffy, who was out of eyesight of the islands…**_

I laughed loudly as I looked at the goofy outfit Hancock had given Luffy to wear as a disguise. "W-W-Who do you think is going to be fooled by that?!", I said with a wheeze, only to get bonked on the head by Sayori. "Ow! What was that for, Sayori?", I exclaimed. "It was either that or a slice to the head, now be quiet.", she replied. Luffy looked at Hancock and said, "He does have a point though. What is with the disguise anyway?", he asked. "It's because you are an infamous pirate with a really high bounty. I wouldn't be surprised if the Archipelago is full of Marines searching for you right now.", Hancock said. She then looked at me and said, "You need a disguise as well, Allen."

I shook my head no and said, "No I don't. I only became a pirate today, so there wouldn't be many people here that know me." Hancock sighed as she held up a wanted posted for all of us to see. I screamed loudly as I saw a picture of me in my dog demon form staring back at me. "What the heck is that?!", I said, taking the wanted poster from her. "Wanted for the act of multidimensional terrorism, 'Demon Dog' Allen Henegan a.k.a the Aelitatrix bearer with a bounty of….500 million Beris?!", Sayori said with a shock. Luffy laughed with confidence and said, "That's an impressive bounty you have over your head, Allen! It's even higher than mine!" I growled and shoved the paper up towards Luffy's eyes and said, "This is a lie! I was cleared of those charges back in my home universe! Why am I still framed as a terrorist here?!"

"That news hasn't reached the Marine Admiral here yet. As far as the world is concerned, you're still a major league threat. And let's not forget that you are a pirate now. Even if you get cleared of that charge, the chances of you losing your bounty is slight to impossible, especially since the flag you chose to follow is the Jolly Roger of the Straw Hat.", Hancock said. "Not fair….", I said with a depressed tone. "Now, do you understand why you need a disguise?", Hancock asked. I looked up at her and said, "Even if this becomes a permanent fixture in this world, the answer is still no. I don't want a disguise. If someone comes after me, they'll have to fight me for my head." She sighed and said, "Suit yourself. Luffy, honey. Please be careful when we make it to land." Luffy nodded and said, "Of course! I promise!"

I stood to my feet and walked over to the Amaria Striker and pressed a button to make it a two seated vehicle. I then watched as it transformed into a boat once again. I turned to Luffy and said, "Me and Sayori shall go on ahead of you to the Thousand Sunny. Don't worry, Trixie can tell us where it is." He nodded as he smacked my hand and said, "Alright then, see you in a little while! I have to go and find the others!" I grinned and said, "Good luck." I then hopped of the ship with Sayori behind me, landing in the Striker, and immediately driving away from the large galleon. Sayori waved back at a few of the Kuja Pirates and said, "They were quite nice, weren't they, Allen?" I nodded and said, "Alright, according to Trixie, the Thousand Sunny is anchored at Grove 41. Apparently, each section of Sabaody is labeled off as such. We should be able to see it shortly." Sayori looked ahead of me and said, "There it is! I can see the skull and crossbones with the straw hat from here!"

"Excellent! Transform!", I said, the boat transforming into a plane once again, lifting us into the air above the ship. I looked down and said, "Hey! Anyone here?" I then saw someone come out from the rooms and say, "Who are you, kid?" "We're new Straw Hat members! Prepare to be boarded!", I replied, the Striker landed on the lawn deck of the ship. I stepped out, helping Sayori out of the craft, only to be met face to face with a metal nose. "You're new members, you say? That must mean you met have met my captain, Luffy.", the male said. "Yeah, we did. We decided to come early because he wanted to find some of the other crewmates. My name is Allen, and this is Sayori. And….you are?", I asked. "It's only SUPER me, the shipwright of this proud vessel: the cyborg Franky!", Franky replied, standing in a peculiar pose. I was in amazement when he said he was a cyborg. "Whoa, you're a cyborg?! That's cool!", I replied. Sayori slapped her head and groaned saying, "And this is supposed to be my boss?"

"Franky, what's with all the noise out here? Huh? Who are those two?", a voice said. I immediately placed it as a woman's as I turned around to see one right behind us. "According to them, they are two new members that Luffy chose to sail with us. This is Allen and this is Sayori. Guys, this is our historian, Nico Robin.", Franky said. "Oh, it's nice to meet you, Robin.", I said, bowing slightly. She giggled and said, "The pleasure is all mine, Allen….wait….Allen? As in Allen Henegan?" "Yeah, that's me.", I replied. "My my, we have ourselves a big shot on the ship! Is it true though? Are you really a terrorist?", Franky asked. I shook my head immediately and said, "Falsely charged. The DPU is an organization of peace. We abhor terrorism and try our best to stop anything that threatens the peace of the multiverse." "Well then, I hope you're ready for your bounty to become a real one. Once a pirate, always a pirate.", Franky stated.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm quite ready.", I said. "Oiiiii, Franky! Robin!", a voice said from the side of the ship. Robin walked over and smiled as she said, "Oh, Usopp, Nami, Chopper, you're here. Come on up, we got some guests." I raised an eyebrow as I saw three more people climb up onto the ship. My jaw dropped immediately when I saw one of them was a talking reindeer. "Whoa, talking reindeer!", I said, running over to him immediately. "Is it robotic? Where's the on switch?", I asked, looking him over. "Stop it, you idiot! I'm a reindeer!", the reindeer said, shapeshifting into a humanoid version of himself. "Whoa, he changed! That must mean you're this ship's doctor, Chopper, right?", I asked. Chopper's eyes widened when I said his name. "Yeah, that's me. How do you know me?", he asked, shapeshifting back to normal. Robin walked over to Chopper and the other two and said, "Him and the young lady where on the same island Luffy landed on two years ago. That's Sayori over there next to Franky and the weird one is Allen Henegan."

I slouched slightly and said, "I'm weird? Kinda hurtful, Robin." "Eh?! Henegan!? As in the Demon Dog Allen Henegan?!", the orange haired female said. "Is this how things are gonna for me here? Being referred to as the Demon Dog is really rude.", I said with a whine. I then looked at the other girl and said, "Luffy told me about all of you. The orange-haired cat burglar & navigator Nami, right?" Nami nodded and said, "Yup, that's me!" I smiled then looked at the last person, noticing his nose immediately, "And you are the sniper Usopp, right?" Usopp laughed and said, "Yup, that's me! So, you were on the island with Luffy, eh? Does that mean he's here already?" Sayori then said, "No, he went onto the island to find you guys first. We came to the ship in advance."

I nodded in agreement, and then counted everyone that was here. "Let's see….excluding Luffy and everyone here, all that is missing is Zoro, Sanji, and Brook, correct?", I asked. "That's correct! Although, I doubt Brook will return to us. During our two years apart, he is the only one that landed a good life. He's a popular musician now.", Franky stated. I raised an eyebrow and said, "Brook is the one that ate the Revive-Revive Fruit, right? The talking skeleton?" Nami raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes, that's him. What about him?" I pointed in one direction and said, "Here he comes now on what looks like a giant….FLYING FISH!" I immediately began to drool when I saw the fish moving towards us. I began to move to go after it, only to get tackled by Sayori and pinned to the deck. She turned her arms into blades and placed them on both sides of my neck and said, "No more eating! You've been eating ever since we got here!" I groaned and said, "Come on, Sayori, give me a break. I've been in a coma for eight years! I'm starving!" "Eh?! She's a Devil Fruit user too?!", Chopper said, noticing the change in her arms. "Yes, she's a Dice-Dice Fruit user. Now Sayori, let me up!", I stated, pushing her off of me. I heard a jolly laugh as I looked behind me to see that Brook had landed on the deck.

"Hello, everybody! It's been far too long! Looks like you all have grown since our last adventure.", Brook stated. "Oh, you gave up fame and fortune to stick around with us, old man?", Franky said with a grin. Brook laughed and said, "It was a good life, but this is home! I'm a pirate first and foremost!" He then looked over at Nami and Robin and said, "Ladies, you look stunning today! Although, since I'm a skeleton, I have no eyes! Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Robin chuckled softly, returning to a small table in the corner with a book she was reading. Brook continued to keep his attention on Nami and said, "Nami….it's been two years, so I must ask you something." "Eh? What is it?", she asked. Brook stayed silent for a few minutes and then he said, "May I see your panties?" Nami growled, then pulled a staff that was connected to her belt and smacked Brook against the head roughly and said, "Like hell you can't!"

Brook laughed and said, "So harsh!" I laughed and said, "I like this guy! He's hilarious!" Brook then looked over towards me and Sayori and said, "Oh, two new crewmates! Good afternoon, you two! I am the musician of this ship, Brook. And you two are?" "Name's Allen and this is my partner Sayori. I think we've been through the fact that I am the "Demon Dog" this universe calls me. Sayori here is the newest member of the Celestial Guard.", I said, standing to my feet. I whistled softly as I saw the guitar that Brook was carrying. "Nice guitar. A bit gaudy for my tastes, what with it being in the shape of a fish, but I like it.", I stated. Brook chuckled and said, "Thank you, kind sir. Miss Sayori, might I say, it will be a pleasure to travel with you. May I see your panties?"

Sayori chuckled and said, "Sorry, would my breasts do instead? If I had panties on, I would." My jaw dropped as she immediately flashed the skeleton, he fell over laughing roughly. "Sayori! Don't do that!", I said, blushing brightly. Sayori giggled as she reattached her top onto her and said, "It never fails. It's how I kept myself safe on that island each time some idiot pirate tried to give me a free ride to civilization. Of course, I declined them each time." Usopp, Brook, & Franky threw up their thumbs in happiness and said, "Thanks for the gift, Sayori." "PERVERTS!", Nami & I immediately said, Robin laughing softly from the entire event.

_**Everything was rather peaceful at the moment. Of course, that peace didn't last for long…**_

Everyone froze when the sound of army cries filled the air as well as the sound of explosions. "What the heck was that?!", I said, looking towards the island. "It must be the Marines. This entire island was full of them.", Nami said, placing her staff on her shoulder. "You don't think they are after Luffy and the others, are they?" Usopp said, unlatching a black slingshot from his belt. "Somehow, that wouldn't surprise me. I overheard a few of the Marines actually saying they would ambush us today.", Chopper stated. Brook then pulled a cane out of his jacket and said, "We best be prepared for whatever is heading our way." I frowned as Yami appeared next to me and said, "Can you see him, Allen?" 'I can. But, something is wrong. Definitely wrong. There are less Marines chasing after Luffy than there should be. And it looks like there are two other large power levels heading straight for Luffy. I can only guess that those belong to Zoro & Sanji.', I thought to the Spirit. "Then, he'll be fine. He has friends on the way to help him.", Yami said, sighing a breath of relief. 'That's not the problem, Yami. The real problem is what do we do about the Marines sneaking up on a ship behind us?!', I thought, immediately turning around to catch a cannonball that was aimed at me. "We're under attack!", I said, throwing the cannonball back at the Marine ship. Sayori's jaw dropped when she saw me catch the cannonball. "How the hell did you do that, Allen?! That cannonball was moving way too fast for a human to catch that!", she asked. I chuckled and said, "Rule one of the Dimensional Protection Unit, Sayori: not everyone is a human. Quick, evasive maneuvers!"

_**As if on cue, the Marine ship shot cannonball after cannonball at the Thousand Sunny. I was truly amazed at the strength of the Straw Hats as they defended their ship. With the passing of time, Luffy and the others finally joined us, but something else happened that was unexpected…**_

"You guys made it! Let's get out of here!", I said. "Hold it, Allen! Look at that!", Luffy said, pointing over to the Marine ship. My eyes widened as a dark shadow appeared over the water, the shadow belonging to a gigantic cannonball. "Whoa, that's huge! How on Earth are we going to destroy that!?", Franky said. Zoro scoffed as he said, "That's a bit troublesome. Don't think I can cut that into small enough pieces in order to destroy that. Hey, Eyebrows, think you can kick all the smaller pieces away if I did?" "Not enough time for that, Mosshead! And who are you calling Eyebrows?!", Sanji said angrily. "I did, you perverted cook! You wanna fight about it?!", Zoro barked, pointing his swords at the cook. I immediately bonked the two on their heads and said, "FIGHT LATER! I'll take care of it!"

Sayori looked at me and said, "Rule one or not, you cannot catch something that weighs more than you!" "Who said anything about catching it? I'm gonna destroy it. Ready, partner?", I said, looking down at my Millennium Puzzle. I closed my eyes as it glowed brightly, the transformation into Yami Allen happening instantaneously. Yami opened his eyes, looking around at everyone and said, "It's game time." Chopper was in shock when he noticed the change. "Did he…just become a different person?!", Chopper exclaimed, looking at me all over. "He did! What the heck?!", Nami stated, spotting Yami's red eyes. Yami chuckled as he snapped his fingers, a rip in the Dimensional Rift appeared above him. From the rip, the One-Winged Angel landed in his hands, the blade shining brightly in the sun. Zoro's eye widened when he saw the blade. "The cursed Murasame?! How do you have that sword, Allen?!", he asked. Yami looked at the blade and said, "Hello, old friend. Time for action."

With a rough wind, Yami launched into the air in his Super Saiyan form, heading for the giant cannonball. With rapid movements, he slashed at the cannonball, shattering it into huge chunks. He then placed one hand out in front of him as a blue orb of energy formed. "Kaaa….meee…..haaaa…..meee…..HAAAAAA!", Yami yelled, blasting all the pieces into dust. He looked back to the Thousand Sunny and said, "Let's get going!"

"What the heck is that guy?! He just fired a cannon right out of his hand! Is he a Devil Fruit user?!", Sanji said. "Ask questions later! He said to go, so let's go!", Sayori said. Yami finally landed back on the ship, Franky appearing from below as a giant bubble appeared around the ship. Luffy then said, "Alright guys! Let's go! Next stop: Fishman Island!" I grinned as Yami returned to his soul room within the Millennium Puzzle, the ship being engulfed with the deep water, sinking farther and farther to Fishman Island.

_**As we continued on our way, Sanji had made food for the crew to eat. During that time, I told them of what they had seen back above the water…**_

"A Saiyan? You're an alien?", Chopper asked. "That's right. I wasn't born in this planet, let alone this universe. I was born on the planet Vegeta many years ago before it was destroyed. It was my grandmother, Dr. Rebecca Hines, who brought me to the place that soon became Amaria. Each Saiyan is born with the unique ability of using the latent energy in their body as a weapon. What you call Haki, we call Ki where I am originally from. Ki is in everything: trees, water, flowers, even in human beings. Each of you are capable of doing that, but it'll take time to train to learn how to do so.", I said, chomping into a giant piece of meat. My eyes widened and said, "Sanji, did you happen to go to Amaria? The seasoning on this isn't that far off from the sea salt I use back at home."

"Ah, you have very refined tastes, Allen. No, I have not been to Amaria. That salt was from Water 7's own Aqua Laguna. Luckily, I had a few stores of it left over from an incident we had two years ago when Brook joined us. Why, it sounds like Amaria has the four different salts in this sea salt.", Sanji said, placing more food out for the crew. "Actually, we have five salts in our sea. The four in this sea salt is quite discernable, yet that fifth layer is missing.", I replied, continued to eat. "Really? I must go to Amaria one day and try out the cuisine there.", Sanji said. Luffy nodded and said, "Yes, we all must go! Allen told me all about it and it sounds amazing there!" I chuckled softly, and then heard Trixie beeping on my wrist. "Hm? I got a phone call. One moment.", I said, swallowing the food in my mouth. I pulled a headset out from Trixie and said, "Allen here, who's calling?"

"Time's up, Allen. Time for you to return home.", Zack said. "Aww, already? Things we starting to get interesting!", I replied. "Sorry, kid. There's a time for work and a time for play, and the mountain of paperwork you got to finish is not getting smaller.", he stated with a chuckle. I sighed as I placed the headset back into Trixie and said, "Well, it's time for me to go, guys." "Will you come back?", Nami asked. "Of course I will. Both Sayori & I will. That is, of course, we are still welcome here?", I asked. I was returned with an outstretched hand and arm from Luffy. I smiled and shook his hand as he said, "Once a friend, always a friend. You two are part of my crew, after all! Come back anytime!" Sayori placed her hand onto ours and said, "We'll be back, trust me on that. Let's get going, Allen. Adventure waits."

I nodded as I shattered an entrance into the Dimensional Rift, and then joined Sayori in the Striker, rocketing off for home and my next adventure.

_**Our time was short with the Straw Hats, but I knew we would see them again. Until then, who knew what was in store for me? Only time can tell…**_


End file.
